Various types of packages and applicators for packaging and dispensing of cosmetic products are known in the prior art, in various sizes and shapes. Such packages usually include a container of two-piece assembly, a separate cover or closure to seal the container, a mechanism for receiving and raising and lowering the product within the package to present it in a proper position for use and to retract it into the package for storage and reuse. In many of these types of packages, the cover or closure and the container storing the product are separate pieces which often times may be disassociated from one another upon removal of closure for use thereby rendering the package from being sealed for storage and reuse. Further, many of these packages comprise three pieces which are delivered to the manufacturer of cosmetic products disassembled requiring the manufacturer to assemble the packages after the filling of the cosmetic product. These packages are more expensive to manufacture and assemble. U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,858 (Zinnbauer) discloses a known solid product dispensing package within the field of the present invention.